teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Shower
Lyrics Robin: I don't know, it's just something about ya Got me feeling like I can't be without ya Anytime someone mention your name I be feeling as if I'm around ya Portia: Ain't no words to describe you baby All I know is that you take me high Can you tell that you drive me crazy? Cause I can't get you out my mind Robin: Think of you when I'm going to bed When I wake up think of you again You are my homie, lover and friend Exactly why Portia with Teen Justice: You light me up inside Like the 4th of July Whenever you're around I always seem to smile And people ask me how Well you're the reason why Robin and Portia: I'm dancing in the mirror And singing in the shower Teen Justice: La da di, la da da, la da daaa Robin and Portia: Singing in the shower Teen Justice: La da di, la da da, la da daaa Robin and Portia: Singing in the shower Robin: All I want, all I need is your loving Baby you make me hot like an oven Since you came you know what I've discovered Baby I don't need me another Portia (Robin): No, no all I know (know) Only you got me feeling so (so) And you know that I got to have you And I don't plan to let you go Robin (and Portia): Think of you when (I'm going to bed) When I wake up (think of you again) You are my homie, (lover and friend) Exactly why Robin with Teen Justice: You light me up inside Like the 4th of July Whenever you're around I always seem to smile And people ask me how Well you're the reason why Portia with Robin: I'm dancing in the mirror And singing in the shower Teen Justice: La da di, la da da, la da daaa Robin and Portia: Singing in the shower Teen Justice: La da di, la da da, la da daaa Robin and Portia: Singing in the shower Robin: There ain't no guarantee But I'll take a chance on we Baby let's take our time (Teen Justice: Singing in the shower) Portia: And when the times get rough There ain't no giving up Cause it just feels so right (Teen Justice: Singing in the shower) Robin: Don't care what others say If I got you I'm straight You bring my heart to life yeah Portia with Teen Justice (and Robin): You light (me up inside) Like the 4th of July (Whenever you're around) (I always seem to smile) And people ask me how (Well you're the reason why) I'm dancing in the mirror and (singing in the shower) Teen Justice: La da di, la da da, la da daaa Robin and Portia: Singing in the shower Teen Justice: La da di, la da da, la da daaa Robin and Portia: Singing in the shower Teen Justice: La da di, la da da, la da daaa Robin and Portia: Singing in the shower Teen Justice: La da di, la da da, la da daaa Robin and Portia: Singing in the shower Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs